A series of operations including rewinding, playing back, rewinding, fast forwarding and playing back has to be manually repeated each time a video on the screen of a video tape recorder is played back, provided only one video tape recorder is employed. As these operations require much attention, it tends to become difficult to concentrate a learner's attention to the study; obviously, such an audiovisual apparatus has been proved unsatisfactory.
An audiovisual educational apparatus of the sort conventionally considered to be an ideal one is such that it functions to receive broadcasts in general and allows a video on tape T-1 to be repeatedly viewed without interrupting the process of video recording on tape T-2. Also, the apparatus simultaneously functions to infinitely repeat the viewing of the video on tape T-1 while permitting interruptions of the video recording operation on tape T-2 so that the contents already recorded on the tape (whose record tab has been removed) may be studied. If the conventional independent video tape recorder provides both the functions stated above, however, an extremely complicated mechanism is necessary to perform the operation in linkage with such functions.